15 beyblading princesses
by babybluestar
Summary: Join Blaze, Sierra, Elizabeth, Neptune, Kuri, Aurora, Nadia, Kiara, Sierra, Crystal, Ninel, Sky, Taylor, Emma and Erin as they discover an amazing, magical world where wishes come true. But when their father is in danger of losing his kingdom, life, his daughters, the 15 princess must work together in order to save their dying father. Based on 12 dancing princesses
1. OC form

**Hello awesome readers! I'm planning on a new story which is this of course.**

**And I need of course OCs. So, here is the form.**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Gowns (The dress that only reach her knees is fine):

2nd Gown:

Sleepwear:

Pet:

Favorite flower:

Hobby(other than beyblade of course. Sports is fine):

Bad habit(like being late or something):

Crush(has to be one of the legendary bladers):

Talent:

Beyblade(full description):

* * *

**That's all. I only accept 5 OCs including me,my sister and flame who has reserved for a space. But I will make little space for those who put their OCs in. I think I will need more information about your OCs later, but for now, that's all. Bye!**

**Nadia (Belongs to Swift [My sis])x Chris**

**Kiara (Belongs to Flame)x Kyoya**

**Sierra (Also belongs to Flame)xKenta**

**Crystal(Belongs to me)xDunamis**


	2. A note

**Hey, it's still me. Ok I forgot some things and I need Blaze, Sierra, Elizabeth, Neptune, Kuri, Aurora, Nadia, Kiara, Sierra, Ninel, Sky, Taylor, Emma and Erin's birthday date. **

**Sorry if some people think this is an update. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the pairing and the OCs that are going to be on this story:**

**Blaze(RedPhoenix)**

**Neptune(CygnusCrown Night)x Bao**

**Sierra(Angelfromheaven)x Ginga**

**Elizabeth(Andromeda105)x Julian**

**Kuri(oxCuteKataraox)x Chao Xin**

**Aurora(SeraphimStarlight)x Toby**

**Emma(AnimeEmma)x Tsubasa**

**Erin(CutieAngel999)x King**

**Ninel(Lavender Rose of Faith)x Da xian**

**Taylor(Music Master355)x Yuki**

**Sky(Vulpix's Fire)x Ryuga**

**Sierra(Flame)x Kenta**

**Kiara(Flame)x Kyoya**

**Crystal(Mine)x Dunamis**

**Nadia(Swift)x Chris**

**I'm sorry I didn't accept some of the OC. I tried PM-ing them but they didn't answer back so, I only pick these**

**And I also made some of the OCs paired with a non-legendary blader. Thank you for understanding.**

******Please ignore grammatical errors**

**Enjoy and I do not own MFB**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at the Coraline Kingdom. At the palace an ambassador from another kingdom was visiting the Coraline Kingdom and was standing in front of the King in the throne room

"I am authorize by my great King and my magnificent Queen to invite King Dalton and his daughters to a royal ball. We have invited princesses from around the world to this extraordinary ball. I-" the ambassador said reading the scroll that he brought. Suddenly, the door opened and the messenger was cut off

"Father, Father! Look at this" A 12 year old girl said running to her father and showed her dark magic tricks. The 12 year old has fair skin, pale green eyes and light blue hair with dark blue highlights and was wearing a dark blue gown with golden griffon prints at the bottom.

"Hey, wait up Neptune!" A girl with short neck length red hair and ruby red eyes came in too chasing the girl name Neptune. The girl wears a red gown slim dress that is not puffy but not straight at the rim of the skirt was strip that was dark red with a dark red upper skirt. The gown also consists of a red corset with a light red trim, red elbow length sleeves with a light red trim, light red loose lacing and red lace; black gloves and a red gem necklace she also has a red rose in her hair.

"As I was saying," the messenger said looking annoyed, "I-" the ambassador sat and was cut off again

"Do you want me to show you?" Neptune asked eagerly as his father nodded

"Your Majesty, as I was saying- AHHHH!" the ambassador screamed as Neptune's dark magic flew towards him. The ambassador ducked just in time when Neptune's dark magic flew past the ambassador

2 other princesses dancing in. The first princess has ebony colored haired that shoulder length and straighten. She ditches her snowflake hair pins for a light green colored hair bow instead She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10. The princess also has an hourglass body type. She wears a white strapless formal ballroom gown that reaches to her ankles. The bodice of the dress is in shape of a sweetheart design and it's encrusted with deep blue sapphires on the top portion of the bodice only. As for the skirt of the white ballroom gown, it is a tiered skirt with a three layers of skirt on. The princess tends to wear a wrist length white laced gloves on and a pair of silver 3 inch heel Christian Louboutin pumps on. As for jewelry, she simply wears a pair of sapphire floral earrings on and a silver necklace with a sapphire flower on it.

The second princess has milky white skin, blue eyes yellow streaks at the bottom of her dark brown hair. As for her clothing, she wears a simple pink dress that reaches her knees. It has a purple belt with a black gem in it.

"Your Highness, perhaps this is not a-ouch!" the ambassador was bumped by the ebony coloured haired princess

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" the ebony coloured haired princess apologized and picked up the ambassador's scroll

"Be careful next time Ninel" the King said and laughed

"I will" the princess named Ninel said

Another 2 princesses came barging inside with a volleyball. They began throwing it to one another. The first princess has short brownish red hair and was wearing a white dress with black polkadots that reaches down to the knees while the other princess has a slender hourglass body. She has a pale-yellow skin complexion, jet-black hair that reaches down between her shoulders and waist and her eyes are in a pale blue color.

"Oh no you don't!" the jet black haired princess said and shoot the volleyball with a strong force that went staright to the King's crown knocking it off.

"Erin!" the King said and chuckled

"Sorry father" the girl named Erin said

"These are your daughters?" the ambassador asked with a priceless look

"A few of them" the King answered

"What? you mean...there is more?" the ambassador asked

"Look father, I just bought this new skates " a princess said. She has knee length violet hair and emerald eyes. Her skin is pale and she has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that is usually unintentionally hidden by her hair. She wears a flowing, knee length silk white dress with a layer of pink glittery fabric under. It's strapless, has a sweetheart neckline, and has a little sparkle along the bottom hem. She has a pink diamond heart bracelet, a necklace with a pink diamond heart with matching earrings, and white ribbon heels. Her hair is let down and curled into ringlets with some white lilies and crystals woven in.

"That looks lovely Aurora" her father said

"Hm...," the ambassador looked away, "Your daughters are hardly proper princesses"

"Father...what do you think of this new meditating carpet?" a princess with black eyes and long straight black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades asked. The princess has a fringe covering her left eye slightly however she is still able to see clearly. She is about 5'3" in height and has a slightly tanned skin

"Perhaps another ball" the ambassador bowed and left. The King frowned and left for dinner

* * *

The King was thinking hard at the dining table when the door to the dining room opened revealing a thin and tall princess with long waist-length dark blue hair. Her hair is shiny, straight and slightly wavy a the ends and wears nothing in hair and leaves it naturally. She has dark blue eyes which almost seems black sometimes. Her skin tone is really pale which contrasts with her dark hair. She wears a long off-shoulder one. It's dark blue in color that matches her hair perfectly. It's top is slightly heart shape and it has glittering silver pearls attached to it in it's upper boarder. Besides this, the silk gown is plain. She wears a pair of long elbow-length white gloves with this gown and a pair of dark blue high heels in her feet. She also wears two long silver earrings which are like some chains together, a round silver choker and a silver ring with a big sapphire on her left ring finger. "Hello Father" she greeted and kiss him in the cheek

"Hello Elizabeth" he said

"How are you father" another voice said and kiss his cheeks too. The voice belongs to the ebony coloured haired girl, Ninel

"I'm fine, thank you Ninel" he said. A princess came in reading a book and bumped one of the dining chairs

"Sierra" he said

"Father" the girl named Sierra said and sit down

"We're here Father" a jet black princess said

"Hello father" a brownish red haired princess said

"What's for dinner?" a black haired princess asked

"Erin, Emma, Kuri" her father said

"We're absolutely positively starving" Blaze said entering the room with Neptune

"Hello Blaze, Neptune"

A girl with waistlenth chocolate-brown hair with blue highlights tied up in a loose ponytail, amethyst purple eyes and a snowflake shaped necklace with a sapphire gem in it was walking inside the dining room with Aurora giggling. The girl was wearing a sky-blue short-sleeved knee-length dress with white floral designs on the side and one the skirt. She wears white flats, a white bey belt and a baby-blue fingerless glove on her right hand.

"Sierra, Aurora"

Then, a girl with long black hair with red and sliver streaks running in with a white fox with sliver mane. The girl was wearing a strapless dress with a flame-like design. "Am I late father?" the girl asked

"Absolutely not. Go and take a sit"

A girl with light curly blue hair,lighting blue eyes and pale skin walked in, humming. The girl was wearing a dark blue gown the stops at her knees,a jean jacket and blue flats.

"Taylor," their father said," where is the other 3?"

Then 3 more princesses comes laughing. The one of the princesses has ocean-colored wavy hair that reaches her waist, icy blue eyes and pale skin and was wearing a sky blue half smooth, half ruffled dress with amethyst ruffled lining. Her hair is loose, somewhat smooth with a blue barrette in it. She wears transluscent blue gloves up to her elbows.

The second one has shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, an hourglass figure, tanned skin, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up, almost like a Goth or Emo. And she always wears a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle. She wears a red on off the shoulders knee-length dress with black swirl like design at the bottom. A black bey belt slung carelessly around her waist with "Fierce", "Pride" and "Strength" carved in it. Underneath her dress she wears a short black shorts, so she can fight better. Over her dress she also wears a black jacket with a red lioness printed on it. A red fingerless glove on her right hand and a charm bracelet on her left hand. Normally she walks barefooted. But at times she wears a black flats or black combat boots

The last one has a light complexion and blue eyes. Her hair color is blonde she wears her hair in a ponytail and the bottom of it was tied into a knot. She wears a light blue gown with a forget-me-not flower on the bodice. The sleeves go half way down her arm and have bows on the ends. The dress is finished with a gloden trim.

"Nadia, Kiara, Crystal go ahead and sit" Their father called, "Ahhh...my 15 princesses"

"As much as I hate it, it is true" Kiara said crossing her arms

They began to eat and chat randomly. "May I have your attentions please?" their father asked, "Quiet please" he said. No one heard him and continued talking. "Girls!" the King said tapping his spoon at the glass. "Please, quiet down" their father said

"Can everyone just shut up?" Erin shouted immediately the room fell silent. Ninel who was beside Sierra tapped Sierra's shoulder so she could pay attention to whatever their father wants to tell them

"Thank you" he said finally, "It's been pointed out to me that it's umm...you could be more to be a...well, proper princesses"

"Like what father?" Elizabeth asked

"Well, umm...like uhh...well,...perhaps a...ummm-" the door bursted opened.

"The royal bey mechanic has arrived" one of the royal servants announced

"He's here" Sierra(Flame's) said and stood up along the others

"Bye father" Sky said waving her hands

"Goodbye" Nadia said as well

"Wait girls, they're just bey" their father said, every princess gasped, "Just beys?" they all said and left the dining room

"Aren't they?" their father asked

"They're powerful beys" Crystal said and left

* * *

**That's chapter 1**

**What do you think? Is it horrible? I hope it's not**

**R&R**


End file.
